


Hey YouTube!

by ashhhkoh



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhhkoh/pseuds/ashhhkoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylor AU: Famous YouTuber Klossy aka Karlie Kloss is a huge fan of Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

November 1 2014

"Hey YouTube! It's been a while. Sorry for holding back on the videos. It's been pretty hectic trying to move to New York. So let's catch up by doing a Q&A! So I tweeted out earlier today asking you to ask me some questions on twitter, instagram and tumblr using the #AskKK and you guys got it trending within 20mins. You all are the best. So without further ado, let's get started." A voice rang out from the Macbook which was currently perched on a pair of long legs.

Taylor was currently lying on her huge but comfy king-sized bed back in her New York apartment, watching YouTube videos. She had received the notification earlier while at tour rehearsals that her favorite YouTuber, Klossy aka Karlie Kloss had just posted a new video and she could not wait to watch it. As soon as her car had pulled up to the front steps of the apartment building, she had ran out of the car and up the steps into her apartment. As she was about to plop down on the couch to watch the video, she was interrupted by a text message from Selena about Karlie posting a new video and it had turned into a debate about how badly Taylor was crushing on Karlie the YouTuber. It ended with Taylor huffing and giving up on trying to defend herself, allowing Selena to gloat about her win before she turned off her phone and got ready for bed. It was only until 2 hours later when Taylor crawled under her covers that she took her Macbook to watch the video.

"First question, "how is New York treating you?" As you know, and in case you don't because you're new here, I just moved to New York a month ago!! Moving to New York is something that I've always wanted to do and when I had saved enough money, I immediately up and left St Louis. Not that I don't love St Louis, I do. But New York is just so different. The past month here has been so fucking amazing. Everything is so fast-paced and crazy, and I just love it so so much! So... New York has been very welcoming. As Taylor Swift says, "Welcome To New York" right?"

Upon hearing her name, Taylor smiled because she knew that Karlie is a HUGE fan of Taylor's. Karlie has been a fan since Taylor released her first album in 2006. She knew every single song lyric of every song that Taylor has released and could tell you everything you wanted to know about Taylor Alison Swift. Karlie is basically the walking wikipedia page of Taylor Swift. How did Taylor know this? Well, Karlie isn't exactly shy about being Taylor's number 1 fan. In fact, when Karlie first got noticed on YouTube, it was because she had posted a video of her dancing and singing along to the album Fearless. That was in 2008, when Karlie was only 16 years old. Since then, Karlie has skyrocketed to being one of the most subscribed to YouTuber. However, Taylor only found her in January 2014 but has since watched every single video of Karlie's (she may have binged watched all 305 videos over 3 days... but who's keeping track?). But seriously, how could one NOT like Karlie? She is outgoing, fun, crazy, and was always radiating positivity as if she was the sun. Whenever Taylor is feeling down, she would just watch one of Karlie's videos and Karlie's positivity would spread through the screen to Taylor and she would immediately feel better. What's more is that Karlie is openly gay and an ambassador for the LGBTQ community. She is an inspiration and a role model for so many girls all around the world who are still in the closets or already out.

"Second question, "Who's your celebrity crush?" Do you even need to ask??? Obviously it's Taylor Swift!!! She's just so great and talented and generous and she's everything that i ever want to be. Her new album 1989 is SO GOOD. If you want, please go buy it. You honestly won't regret. I'm definitely going to get a ticket for her tour, if she announces one. Maybe I will even get to meet her? Who knows? I can only hope for the best!! If you want to know more about why I love Taylor Swift, you can watch this video I made about 100 reasons why I love Taylor Swift. I may even do another one soon."

Taylor flushed red. Obviously she knows that Karlie is a very big fan, but she still was not used to Karlie talking about it in her videos. Taylor blushes every single time. She continued watching the rest of the video with a huge grin on her face, like she did every time she watched Karlie's videos. When the video ended, she decided to finally tweet Karlie, after holding back for almost a whole year. Still with a smile on her face, she pulled up Twitter on her laptop and started drafting the tweet. After typing it out and deleting it five times, she finally got the tweet she wanted to send out.

"I love Karlie Kloss... I want to bake cookies with her! http://youtube.com/HYho68f"

Knowing the reaction she would get from Karlie, with a smirk on her face, she pressed the blue "Tweet" button.

———————————

The tweet was sent out at 3am in the morning since Taylor had a full day of tour rehearsals and did not realise how late it was. By then, Karlie was already snuggled up in bed at her apartment in New York, in her dreamland where she and Taylor were best friends. She was pulled away from her amazing dream by the sound of her phone vibrating non-stop on the bedside table, next to her head.

"Who the fuck is waking me up at 3am in the morning?" She mumbled, groggily.

As she opened her eyes, she grabbed her phone and waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the bright screen, in her dark room. And then, she wasn't pissed off anymore. In fact, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had turned on notifications for any tweet by @taylorswift13, as well as any mentions from her fellow YouTubers and friends. At the lock screen page, she saw tweets like...

"@PointlessBlog: @taylorswift13 just tweeted you!! Congratulations!!"

"@GraceHelbig: TAYLOR FUCKING SWIFT JUST TWEETED ABOUT YOU!!1! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!"

"@Harto: Congratulations on the tweet from Ms @taylorswift13 !! We know how much you love her!"

And many more. Karlie was confused, but when she reached the end of the lock screen page, it all made sense to her.

"@taylorswift13: I love Karlie Kloss... I want to bake cookies with her! http://youtube.com/HYho68f"

Karlie jolted up in her bed, not fully believing what her eyes saw. She read and read and read the tweet over and over again, checking to see if it was a prank or mistake. After 5 full minutes of just staring at the notification on her lock screen (and taking many screenshots), she slid her finger across the screen, typing in her password- which was Taylor's birthdate. Twitter opened up and there it was. The glorious tweet. Karlie immediately screamed into the pillow (remember how it was 3am and Karlie is a very considerate neighbor). 10 minutes of fangirling and crying later, now that her mind had finally grasped the idea of Taylor tweeting at her, she had to face the tough decision of what to reply.

Karlie spent the next hour thinking of a reply to Taylor. One that didn't make Karlie sound like a creep or a stalker or a crazy fangirl, but still a very sincere and excited reply. She didn't even notice the time pass as she typed and deleted, and fangirled and screamed, until she FINALLY got her perfect reply.

"Hey @taylorswift13 love the @voguemagazine cover! Your kitchen or mine? :)"

With the hugest smile on her face, she tweeted it out. Also, she had tweeted out at least 10 tweets of her screaming and fangirl-ing, all of which her fans reacted so excitedly to.

"AHHH I CANNOT"

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE PINCH ME"

"DID TAYLOR FUCKING SWIFT JUST TWEET ME??? THIS IS NOT REAL"

"I SWEAR IF THIS IS A PRANK I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE"

"GUYS I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW."

"I'M DYING. MY POOR HEART."

"ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUI"

"STOP IT. IF THIS IS FAKE, TELL ME NOW."

"TELL ME THIS IS REAL. IS IT REAL? IF IT'S FAKE I WILL KILL MYSELF."

"BUT, IF IT'S REAL I'M STILL GOING TO DIE. EXCEPT I'LL DIE KNOWING THAT TAYLOR FUCKING SWIFT KNOWS WHO I AM"

"RETWEET IF YOU THINK THAT I HAVE 0.00000001% CHANCE OF MEETING TAYLOR"

After scrolling through some of the replies she got from her fans who were so excited for her, she turned her phone onto airplane mode and went back to sleep, knowing that when she woke up the next morning, it would be the best day of her life.

True enough, when she woke up at 10am and turned her phone back on, it almost exploded. Her phone vibrated with the many notifications from twitter and text messages that she had received from her friends, congratulating her. Her best friends, Cara Delevingne and Jordan Dunn had sent over 300 messages to her in their group chat. While scrolling through the messages in the group chat, Karlie was laughing to herself and thinking about why she decided that being friends with the two was a good idea.

"C: You go and be best friends with Taylor now. We don't want you anymore. Just leave us alone."

"J: Yeah!!! Just go. Bye. Kidding. But seriously, when you do meet her, you better become best friends with her."

Karlie knew her friends were joking of course. But she couldn't help but think about what would really happen if she ever met Taylor... Would they become best friends? Would Taylor even like her in real life? But only time could tell. What Karlie did not know, was that Taylor was planning out how she was going to meet Karlie at that exact same moment.

Taylor was so excited after sending out that tweet. She knew that Karlie was going to flip. But she was even more excited when she saw that Karlie had replied. And also, Karlie had tweeted out a stream of fangirl-ing tweets, which she did not tag Taylor on, but Taylor knew because she stalked Karlie's account on a daily basis. That morning, Taylor called her publicist, Tree to see if it was alright to invite and meet Karlie at one of her shows during the 1989 World Tour which she was announcing the following day. Tree approved everything and even helped her plan out how to surprise Karlie. When Taylor hung up, she knew that she could NOT wait for her tour to start.

Nov 3 2015

"So yeah, #The1989WorldTour is happening!! Go to http://TaylorSwift.com for details. I CANNOT WAIT!"

Karlie's phone vibrated, announcing that @taylorswift13 had just tweeted. Immediately after Karlie read the tweet, she tweeted out,

"SO EXCITED FOR #The1989WorldTour !!!! SEE YOU SOON @taylorswift13 !!!! CAN'T WAIT!!!!"

But Karlie didn't know that not only was she going to see Taylor Swift in concert, she was going to meet her soon too.

Naturally, as a typical fangirl would do, on November 21 by 9.50am, she was sat in front of her laptop ready to buy tickets for both nights of #The1989WorldTour at MetLife Stadium on July 10&11 2015. However, she could only go for the show on July 11, as she needed to be in Rome for an event until July 10. Since Karlie loved Taylor so much, she didn't mind having to fly straight from Rome just to see her. She got the VIP package, so that she could be as close to Taylor as possible. After she confirmed her purchase, she tweeted out,

"Just got my tickets for Jul 11 at MetLife!! See you very soon @taylorswift13 ! Can't wait for #The1989WorldTour to start!"

Taylor favorited that tweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I decided to continue this story after so long :-)) i'm so sorry that i left people hanging but i was younger then and didn't know how to continue the story!!
> 
> i can't promise regular updates but i'll try my best!!!
> 
> thank you for your patience :-)

Chapter 2

A few months later...

July 11 2015

Karlie was currently at an airport in Rome, about to board her flight back to New York. It was 7am (NYC time) in the morning, and there was a 9-hour flight ahead of her, followed by a 45-minute drive to MetLife Stadium from JFK - depending on the traffic conditions. Karlie was extremely tired, having only got home at 3am last night from the after-party of the fashion show she had attended.

"Attention all, we are currently boarding all First Class and Business Class passengers onto the plane."

Courtesy of the event that she was in Rome to attend, Karlie was flying by First Class. She grabbed her Ralph Lauren handbag and with her ticket in hand, she boarded the plane. Once she got settled, she pulled out her gold iPhone 6+ and tweeted,

"About to leave Rome!! On my way back to New York to see @taylorswift13 !!!! #excited"

Then, she texted her mom, letting her know that she was about to take off and that Karlie loved her. When they had boarded everyone on the plane, the pilot's voice came on, assuring everyone that the flight would go smoothly. Karlie had zoned out, having heard the same speech very often in the past couple of years. Once they were up in the air, she quickly fell asleep, listening to 1989 on repeat.

Approximately 9 hours later, the flight attendant gently woke her up to let her know that they were landing soon. Karlie thanked her and excitedly packed her bags. After the plane had landed, Karlie was the first one out of the plane and at the luggage carousel. As she was waiting for her luggages, she received a call from Cara (Cara is Karlie's manager & best friend).

"First of, welcome back to America. Second, I have exciting news for you. But first, I would like a "Thank you Cara, you're the best manager EVER!!!" "

"Hello Cara, Rome was great. I'm fine too. Thanks for asking. It's good to be back. Now, tell me what trouble did you get me into this time?" Karlie laughed as she answered Cara.

"No, you have to say that I'm the best first!!"

Having no patience to deal with Cara's antics because she was too excited to see Taylor Swift in concert, Karlie exasperatedly said, "Fine. You're the best manager ever. Now what?"

"Karlie Elizabeth Kloss, you... are going... to meet... the love of your life... TAYLOR SWIFT!!!"

Karlie froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she also thought that Cara was just pranking her.

"Wait are you kidding? You can't joke about shit like this Cara. Am I really meeting her?" Karlie whispered into the phone, as she was still at the baggage claim area with many important-looking businessmen standing around her.

"No babe. I may have lied to you about many things, but I'm definitely not lying about this one. You are really meeting her today. So I need you to get your cute butt down to MetLife Stadium as soon as possible because she wants to meet you at 5.30pm"

"Wait. SHE wants to meet me?? Are you sure?? How did this happen?? Oh my god..." Karlie said into her phone as she spotted and quickly grabbed her luggage from the conveyor belt, before running to the exit and towards the pick-up point.

"Hasn't she been tweeting you for the past few months? Her publicist, Tree contacted me a few hours ago saying that Taylor wants to meet you." Cara chuckled into the phone, knowing that Karlie was freaking out. She only wished that she could see the look on Karlie's face now. It's true though, over the past few months, Taylor and Karlie had maintained a good relationship online, tweeting each other back and forth, and also reblogging each other's posts on Tumblr.

"Oh right, but I didn't expect her to want to meet me?!?! But okay. I'm fine right? It's just meeting TAYLOR FUCKING SWIFT!!! Anyway, I just got my luggage. I'm on my way to MetLife now. Wish me luck?" Karlie said as she walked towards her Uber that was waiting for her outside JFK airport.

"Good luck Klossy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cara said before hanging up without a goodbye.

Karlie shook her head at her phone, knowing that this was normal for Cara. She got into her Uber and greeted the driver before plugging in her headphones to the 1989 album again. Karlie went to Twitter to update her fans about what was happening. But she didn't think that Taylor would want them knowing about their meeting, so she instead tweeted...

"My day has just been made. (And the concert hasn't even started yet.) Thank you @taylorswift13 !!"

MEANWHILE at MetLife Stadium...

Taylor was freaking out. She had been pacing back and forth in her dressing room since she had made the decision to tell Tree to contact Karlie's manager this morning. She was wondering if she had made the right decision of meeting Karlie. Taylor knew that she really liked Karlie and was a huge fan of hers. But what if Karlie was not as big a fan of Taylor's than she thought. What if Karlie didn't even like her. Taylor stopped herself before she really talked herself out of meeting Karlie.

She texted Tree, "Are you sure she's coming? I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to meet me..."

"Yes Taylor. Karlie's on her way to the stadium now. Her manager just emailed me to let me know that she's in an uber already. Stop overthinking this. You're meeting her and she's meeting you. And I'm pretty sure that Karlie is very very excited. Her manager said so." Tree replied, rolling her eyes because this was the 5th time Taylor was texting her about meeting Karlie.

"Ok then. Tell me immediately when she reaches the stadium. I need to be prepared to meet her. Thanks Tree!!" Taylor sent back, extremely thankful for Tree.

Taylor went on Tumblr, attempting to calm her nerves. On Tumblr, her feed was full of fans freaking out as Karlie had just tweeted out that her day had been made. Everyone was suspecting that Karlie was finally going to meet Taylor and that all the "Kaylor" shippers wishes would finally come true. Taylor smiled at this because they comforted her, knowing that her fans liked Karlie as well. She then went on Twitter to favorite Karlie's tweet, somehow letting Karlie know that Taylor was just as excited to meet Karlie.

——————————————

Karlie had reached MetLife Stadium an hour early because God was on her side, and miraculously, the traffic was close to non-existent. She was trying to get in the back entrance, like she was instructed too. However, the security guards at the back entrance were not allowing her in as her name was not on the list.

"Hey, I have a lady here whose name is Karlie Kloss. She claims that Tree was the one who told her to come in through the back entrance and that Taylor wanted to meet her. Could you help me check with Tree?" One of the guards spoke into his earpiece.

A minute later, the guard spoke up, "Just wait here Miss Kloss, someone will be here to bring you in soon."

Karlie waited another 15 minutes before the door suddenly swung open and out came the one and only, Taylor Swift, bent over and panting as if she had ran here. Taylor was in white jeans and a black and white flannel. She rocked the simple look and was looking amazing. The pair of white skinny jeans clung onto her legs like a second skin which showed off Taylor's long legs even more. And the flannel just made her look very, very cute. Not that Karlie noticed on anything...

"Hi Karlie!!" Taylor pulled the extremely shocked girl into a tight hug. "Sorry for making you wait out here for so long. The stadium's so big and it took me like, 10 minutes to run all the way here. Come, follow me!! I hope that the guards have not given you much trouble." She looped her arm into Karlie's and led her in through the door, into a very hectic backstage. Taylor brought Karlie through a very long corridor that seemed to follow the circular shape of the stadium, but Karlie didn't know for sure because she was too in awe of the whole backstage situation, and Taylor was still holding on to her arm. Taylor introduced Karlie to everyone backstage, from her crew members to her dancers. She was in the midst of showing Karlie how the dancers changed their outfits during the concerts when she realized that she had not yet introduced herself.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself. Hi, I'm Taylor. It's so nice to meet you Karlie. I'm a huge fan. I'm sorry I've been rambling on and on about the tour. I'm just really excited about you being here... And also tonight's show." She exclaimed, pulling Karlie in for another hug. "Sorry, I don't do handshakes that much. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine!! I'm just in awe of everything. I mean... I've been a fan of yours since 2006 when you first started and now i'm finally meeting you. Backstage. At your tour. I'm just... freaking out will be an understatement. It's nice to finally meet you. You mean so much to me, you don't even know. " Karlie nervously replied, with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Taylor smirked because she did know how much she meant to the Youtuber from watching all of her YouTube videos, but she did not want Karlie knowing that she had watched all of her videos. She continued bringing Karlie around, showing her the stage and letting her get on the stage lifts up to the front of the stadium. Finally, they reached Taylor's dressing room. As they were nearing the dressing room, Karlie heard a commotion coming from inside. It sounded like there were a group of girls laughing. Karlie was surprised. She had thought that she was the only one here, since Taylor had so much time to bring her around.

"Oh! I forgot about them. Don't worry, it's just my friends. I invited them to come on stage later on." Taylor explained, sensing that Karlie was a bit confused. "Wait!! I just got the best idea. Do you want to come on stage with them? I swear the crowd will go crazy when they see you coming up on the stage lift. But only if you want to though! I wouldn't want to force you into this because it can be quite frightening." She turned around to face Karlie while leaning on her dressing room door.

"Wait, for real? I mean, are you sure?" Karlie wasn't sure if Taylor was pulling her leg or was being serious, even though the huge grin on Taylor's face made it quite obvious that she was being serious.

"Yes for sure! I would love it if you came on stage. It's quite an experience!!" Taylor nodded her head, still smiling as if she just got a cat for Christmas.

"Then yes, I would really really love to. Thank you so much for this Taylor." Karlie hugged Taylor, pulling away after a second because she was liking the feeling too much.

Giving Karlie a smile, she replied "Don't thank me!! I should thank you for doing it! Not many people want to walk on stage for free y'know."

The door behind Taylor was suddenly pulled opened, catching Taylor off-guard and she fell backwards on to her butt with a loud smack. Karlie was shocked and quickly bent down next to Taylor to check if she was alright. Laughter filled the room and Karlie looked up to see who had opened the door. Her eyes widened when they found the girl standing next to the door with a guilty expression but was still bent over, laughing. It was Lily Aldridge. Karlie slowly turned her head around the room to see who else was here. Behati Prinsloo, Martha Hunt, Candice Swanepoel and Gigi Hadid were sat at the cream-colored couch, clutching their stomachs from laughing too much.

"Thanks for caring you guys. Glad to have friends like you." Taylor rolled her eyes sarcastically, grabbing Karlie's stretched out hand to help pull herself up. Taylor muttered a small thanks to Karlie before slowly walking to the love seat next to the already full couch to sit down and recover from the fall. She left a space next to her and gestured to Karlie to come sit.

"I didn't know..." Lily tried to get out, but couldn't because she was still laughing uncontrollably.

"I can now die in peace after seeing THE Taylor Swift fall flat on her ass" Behati calmed herself just enough to get the words out before starting to laugh again.

"Oh my god that was hilarious. I will never forget that for as long as I live. It's like watching that prank that Ellen pulled on you, but right in front of my eyes." Gigi finally said after laughing for 5 minutes. The others laughed again, agreeing with Gigi.

"Why am I even friends with you guys. You all suck. See, my new friend Karlie didn't laugh at all and she even helped me up. I don't need you guys in my life anymore. I'm fine with Karlie alone." Taylor said, acting upset at her friends for laughing at her misery.

Now, her friends noticed the blonde sitting next to Taylor. They all knew about Karlie. Taylor never failed to update them about Karlie's newest video and was constantly talking about Karlie this, Karlie that. They knew that Taylor was infatuated with Karlie but didn't dare talk to Taylor about it, fearing that Taylor would go back to being her old self. After her recent break up and the media's constant hounding, Taylor had built a wall around her heart, refusing to let herself fall in love or even just to be interested in anyone. She even shut out most of her friends, except the closer ones like Selena, Lily, and Abigail. It wasn't until she found Karlie on YouTube that she started opening up again, and allowing herself to feel emotions like excitement whenever Karlie posted a new video, or when she was talking about Karlie with her friends. Taylor's friends had seen the way Taylor's eyes lit up every time she talked about Karlie or heard Karlie's name being mentioned by her fans. They didn't want Taylor to withdraw again, so they had came together to unanimously decide not to mention it until Taylor was ready. But they were happy that Taylor had found someone that made her this happy, and Taylor and Karlie would look very good together if they ever decided to date.

Lily approached Karlie first, opening her arms wide to pull Karlie into a hug. Karlie was stiff at first, caught off guard by the supermodel hugging her, but relaxed into the hug and hugged her back. The others came up to hug her too, each of them welcoming her to the squad. Taylor stood at the side, smiling at the sight of her best friends accepting Karlie into the circle, because she had known that she wanted to be close friends with Karlie but was not sure how her friends would react to it. Karlie sat back down next to Taylor on the love seat while the others took back their places on the couch. Gigi struck up conversation about Karlie's channel and how being a youtuber as a career worked out. It turned into Karlie sharing tips with them on how to be a youtuber as they were all interested to start their own YouTube channel. The group of friends were amazed by their new friend's talent, and persistence after hearing about how she got to be one of the most subscribed to channels on YouTube. Everybody was happy, especially Taylor and Karlie. Karlie had been nervous about meeting Taylor's friends, scared that they would judge her because she did not have a career like theirs. Of cause she knew that they were the only few models in the industry who were down-to-earth and humble, but she still couldn't help but wonder. After talking to them about her channel, which they seemed to be genuinely interested in, she was comfortable and content to be sitting among her newly found friends.

They were in the midst of a serious conversation about how Taylor was a huge scaredy-cat —which Taylor had sat back and allowed herself to be made fun of by her friends when she saw how much Karlie was enjoying herself, when a knock came on the dressing room door. The door opened and revealed Taylor's tour manager and another guy standing a few steps behind him.

"Hey Taylor, sorry to disturb but Nick is here. The band is ready to start sound check too." The tour manager said in a calm voice.

"Okay thank you!" Taylor thanked the tour manager before he left, leaving Nick to be swept into a huge hug by Taylor. "Hey Nick!! Nice to see you again. Thank you so so much for doing this. You have no idea how much this means to me. Are you ready? We can go rehearse soon, but I need to settle something first. I've got some great ideas for the set later. I'm so excited about this." Taylor said to Nick, releasing him from her hug. Nick replied a "sure", smiled, then turned around to walk towards the stage with his crew first.

"Hey guys, don't bully Karlie okay? If I get back and hear that she's been bullied, I'm gonna have serious beef with you." Taylor said, doing the hand action of "I'm watching you". "Karlie, if they bully you, just come find me on stage. Wait, do you want to just go with me?" Taylor's face softened as she talked to the blonde.

"It's fine Taylor!! She can stay with us. I swear we won't bully her. Go do your rehearsal. Have fun!!" Martha cut in.

Taylor sighed and waved goodbye to Karlie, giving her a reassuring smile, waiting until she got one back from Karlie before turning around and leaving. As Taylor left, she prayed to God that her friends would have mercy on Karlie, knowing that they were probably going to drill Karlie with questions. Not in a police interrogation way though, they were just genuinely interested in her. For now though, she has to focus on her show for tonight.


End file.
